While You Slept
by readpaintlaugh
Summary: The last thing Kurt expected was to find his boyfriend asleep on his bed.


**AN: I haven't posted anything in a super long time...not since last March at least. Life just got in the way I guess, I switched schools, and got really busy, and I'm sorry! I've had this written for a while, but I've been too lazy to post this so I hope you like it! For just a little clarification, this takes place post-New York, New York **

* * *

><p>When Kurt came out of the bathroom that morning, he expected to find his boyfriend in his room. He expected to find his boyfriend looking through his things, as discreetly as possible. Blaine had done it before, and it didn't bother Kurt, he didn't have anything to hide. Also, he thought it was adorable how careful Blaine was, always trying to put things back exactly as they had been before. Kurt knew of course, everything had its place, and Kurt could tell when someone had been picking things up from his desk. He expected to find Blaine gingerly looking at one of the trinkets on his desk, and BLaine expected him to look up when Kurt entered the room, blush and mumble an apology before Kurt gently kissed him hello to tell him it was okay. What he did not expect was to come into his bedroom and find his boyfriend lying on his bed.<p>

Sound asleep.

Kurt couldn't be annoyed, he couldn't, he couldn't even be upset. Blaine looked adorable when he was sleeping, so he did what any caring boyfriend would do, he let him sleep.

Kurt had things to do anyway, he had magazines to read and the refrigerator needed to be cleaned out. Both were things that he would've gladly put off to spend the day with his boyfriend, but now he could do both. It was early, around noon, Burt and Carol had gone out for the day, and Finn must've left for Rachel's almost immediately after he let Blaine in. Kurt basically had the house to himself, besides his sleeping boyfriend upstairs. Kurt saw this as his opportunity to get the things he'd been putting off done today, not all of them, but a few of them, and then spend the afternoon with his well-rested boyfriend.

It was perfect.

Kurt caught up on every single one of his magazines, and the fridge didn't have a single week old leftover or expired item in it by the time he was done. He even put a new box of baking soda in the back. Kurt also cleaned out the trunk of his car, and did two loads of laundry. It wasn't until later in the afternoon, after Kurt's dad had called to let him know that he and Carol were going out for dinner and that "him and Blaine were on their own for food, Finn too if he's back from Rachel's," when Kurt decided to wake up Blaine. Slipping into his bedroom, he found his boyfriend in the exact same position he'd left him, and all he had to do was wake him up, a problem Kurt had been mulling over all day. He'd never been given the task of waking someone up before. Sure, he'd thrown a pillow at Finn more than once to get him up for school, and he'd gotten Rachel up in New York, but this was different, this was Blaine, and suddenly, Kurt found himself feeling increasingly awkward. How exactly _does_ one wake up their adorable sleeping boyfriend? Kurt decided it would be best if he began by lying down next to Blaine. After that he sighed careful not to breathe-oh that's what he could do, he could blow on Blaine and...Kurt sighed again, he was overthinking it. All he had to do was kiss Blaine on the forehead and rub his arm up and down a few times and Blaine would wake up, which he did, with a humming noise and a small smile, he opened his eyes. Then, he realized where he was. Blaine's eyes widened and he sat up, frantically looking for his phone. "Oh my god Kurt I fell asleep, I'm so sorry I fell asleep, I...you let me sleep? It's almost four o'clock, why did you let me-"

"Blaine," Kurt said gently, cutting him off. "If you feel asleep waiting for me to finish getting ready, then you were obviously tired, and I had things to do. Don't be sorry for being tired."

"But Kurt we were going to-"

"We can still spend the day together. My dad and Carol won't be home until later and Finn's out until curfew." Blaine nodded, then fell back to the bed with a groan.

"I've been so swamped with finals, and then you were gone on top of finals, and now I'm out of school but you aren't and that's just so unfair and you'd think I would actually get more sleep but I don't because I'm still on my school schedule and then last night..." He tapered off.

"What happened last night, Blaine?"

"My parents had another fight. It's like...they forget I'm there, and they don't even bother to be quiet about it. I'm stuck in bed because I don't want them to know I'm awake. It didn't last very long, fifteen minutes maybe, and then my mom stormed off and slammed their bedroom door and I heard my dad sigh and probably pour himself a drink. Then I was so worked up that I just listened to my IPod until I was sure my dad had gone to bed."

"You could've called me Blaine. You know that, I-"

"Kurt I know how you feel about your beauty sleep. I was okay…I fell asleep eventually."

Kurt laid down across the bed from his boyfriend. "Next time, call me, okay? Or text me, or something? Don't bottle it all up so you crash like this again."

Blaine nodded, then smiled, "So what did you do today Kurt?"

"Oh, I took the opportunity to get some things done, it was easier actually, because I didn't have that whole thing of 'you could be spending the day with your boyfriend' going on like I normally do because you were here, just asleep."

"Sounds very domestic, did we skip the rocky faze and go from honeymoon to domestic?"

"Maybe we did," Kurt said. He couldn't help bit feel like he was the luckiest boy in Ohio. He had Blaine, this beautiful, caring boy, more than he ever could've imagined.

"I love you," Blaine said quietly, cocking his head slightly.

Kurt couldn't help but feel like of he stayed there forever, he'd have everything he needed. Except food, or singing...preforming, oh he just ruined the mood he had going on in his head.

Kurt sighed happily and told Blaine he loved him back.


End file.
